


Story IV: Daisuke be Cool

by seerstella



Series: Eternalizing the Moon: Daisuke's Story [4]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied DaiMao, M/M, Puns and References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: In which Daisuke needs centuries and five years to have his dream realized.





	Story IV: Daisuke be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No offense intended to the real people written here.
> 
> This one is shorter than the second and third stories. This takes time in the present, which means around 5 years after the last one. Daisuke’s 30, Mao’s 21. Some of the dialogues are taken from the canon Eternal Moon (you’ll notice them immediately, don’t worry XD). Title’s a pun to Yolanda Be Cool, because We No Speak Americano is what I’m listening to while making most of this.
> 
> (Finally) updated because I watched a dubbed episode of Ultraman Mebius and I NEED TO BREATHE DAI'S VOICE IS SO ASDFGHJKL AND DANG HE LOOKS GOOD XDDD  
> (It's actually lower than his real voice which sent me to a long fangirling moment)
> 
> (...not sure if I need a dubbed Goseiger but I won't say no if I find one XD)
> 
> But I digress. That's not a legit reason to update, huh? Still, enjoy!

.

.

.

Despite not being in one of the most popular musicals about teenage boys playing tennis, Daisuke’s popularity rose as time went. His first TV series went well, but he found stage play more comfortable. He got offers of photo sessions—Naito had made sure that he wouldn’t get anything silver for two years before he was swept along with his own career—and interviews and stage plays. He started by playing minor roles but all his efforts were paid as his roles became more and more important.

His friends grew as well. After two years of acting as tennis players, Vampire-Wannabe and Naito graduated and let their roles being taken by someone else. They had gone separate ways, but sometimes they met and went out together. Every once in a while, Daisuke joined them. Minami and Doori did as well every time they could clear their schedule.

So, if someone asked him, Daisuke would say that his days were going well.

Until he fell asleep.

* * *

Daisuke was back in the front yard, as young as eighteen. The grass was warm under his bare feet, and he absently wondered where his shoes were. He was holding his sketchbook, and before him was a boy, dancing. He looked down, saw half-done sketches of the boy’s moves and decided to finish it. So, he sat on the grass and began to work.

After a while of drawing, a shadow covered the sunlight, making him look up.

“Don’t just sit there and draw,” the boy said, his lips shaping a toothy grin. “Dance with me.”

The young vampire frowned. “But—”

“C’mon!” The boy’s hand was warm as he pulled Daisuke to the spot where he’d danced earlier. “Close your eyes and just _move_.” He gave a little spin. “Like that.”

So, they danced. They spun around, their hands swinging freely. Even though there was no music around, Daisuke enjoyed himself. Occasionally he opened his eyes and saw the boy’s face: his smile, his closed eyes… he looked so _free_.

So _beautiful_.

Daisuke closed his eyes again and continued dancing. He felt the boy jumping up and down every once in a while, and he reopened his eyes.

The grass looked farther than he remembered. He looked up and saw the boy… who had grown. He was now a teenager, maybe around sixteen years old. His hair was still black, but slightly longer. His face was still plump from the baby fat, and when he opened his eyes, they were still as fascinating as when he was little.

Daisuke’s breath hitched and he stopped.

“Why do you stop?” the boy—the teenager—asked, his brow furrowed. “C’mon, dance with me.”

With a nod, Daisuke obliged, but this time he kept his eyes open. He watched as the teenager’s hair turned brown and became shorter and shorter until it no longer covered his nape. As he lost his baby fat and became a young man with a very sweet smile. They became taller as well, since the grass became farther from sight.

Suddenly the young man stopped. In surprise, Daisuke stopped too.

The young man’s eyes opened. The big, beautiful dark brown eyes were empty.

_“Kill him.”_

Daisuke flinched at the voice. It came from the trees, from the sky, from the big house behind them, from around them, echoing in his mind.

_“Kill him, little boy. He’ll take your blood for himself.”_

“What?” Daisuke exclaimed. “Who’s there?!”

_“Kill him.”_

Daisuke turned to see a knife in the other’s grip. He screamed as the young man advanced himself at him, knife at ready. “NO!”

And he woke up violently, with sweat trickling down his brow and a gasp as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

“Are you okay? Dai-chan, you look pale.”

Daisuke sat down on the secluded corner of a café, with Doori eyeing him in concern. He let the younger actor ordered a cup of coffee for him and nodded in gratitude when it came. Doori himself settled with a cup of hot chocolate. “That’s why I wanna talk to you today. Thank you for coming.”

“Are you sure you wanna talk to _me_? Not Baba-chan or Kei-chan? Naito-chan, maybe? I can call them if you like.”

“Yeah, thanks for that. But Ryouma’s out of town… a filming with Shouta-kun, if I’m not wrong. Kei-chan’s schedule’s cramped for the rest of the week. While Naito-kun… I don’t remember what he’s doing. Last time we met, it was months ago.”

“I know, I know. Bet this is about your…” Doori looked around to make sure nobody was listening. “…your kind. Am I right?”

“Technically, you’re right.” Daisuke leaned against his seat. “I’m having dreams recently.”

“What kind of dreams?”

“Nightmare, to be precise.” With that, Daisuke started and Doori’s eyes darkened as the vampire told him his dreams. “I have it almost every night. What do you think?”

Doori sipped his cup of chocolate before replying. “Let me get this straight. So you’re dreaming about the boy you saved back in 1691? The boy you always think about whenever I ask you about donor criteria? And that guy killed you?”

“What do you think that means?”

“I have a feeling that… whoever that guy is, he’s coming to see you.”

Daisuke’s brow furrowed. “Do you think it’s a good sign?”

“I can’t say for sure.” Doori paused. “But I guess it’s depends on yourself. If he really appears, you’re the only one who can get something good or bad out of the situation. Dai-chan, if you ask me, I think you should do what Kei-chan did. What he did was a good thing.”

* * *

It was two weeks—which filled with the same dream—later that Daisuke found his answer. It caught him off-guard, because the night before he didn’t dream at all. And it came in the form of his manager, cheerfully waltzing in Daisuke’s break and informing him that he would have an assistant.

“What?! What are you talking about?”

“Listen,” Kinoshita explained. “We both owe Okamoto-san. You might not know him personally but it’s thanks to him that you have more access in this industry. It’s good to have someone to help you around, after all. I think it’s time for you to have that.”

“And you think you don’t need to discuss this with _me_ first?” Daisuke hissed.

Kinoshita sighed. “My bad. He asked me for a favor, actually. There’s this boy, Okamoto-san thinks he has a lot of potential. That boy’s kinda stuck in Theater Sun Mall, so he asked me to take him under his wing. At least… think about it?”

Daisuke rubbed his head. “And if I say no?”

“You have every right to. I won’t force you. But you’ll close an opportunity for him, and isn’t it a bit cruel?”

A long silence. Daisuke might have his flaws, but heartless wasn’t one of them. “I’ll think about it. Have you met him?”

“Not yet.” Kinoshita pulled out his phone and opened a picture. “But Okamoto-san sent me a picture. He looks like a nice kid, which is why I’m asking you this. Name’s Kyousuke Hamao, twenty-one years old.”

Daisuke’s breath hitched. It was the young man from his dreams.

* * *

“And so I saw the man from my dreams.”

“Aw, so sweet! And here I thought you’re the one who never likes making things sound romantic!”

Daisuke choked on his retail blood, for he had never thought of it that way. He coughed a few times and put down the glass on the coffee table. “Say that again and I’ll hang up, Ryouma.”

“No, no, don’t!” Despite Daisuke’s threat, Vampire-Wannabe’s voice was filled by immense amusement from the other side of the line. “I cannot sleep here, help me out! So, are you still thinking about that guy?”

“Now, now, that sounds rom— _wrong_.” Daisuke hurriedly corrected himself before his friend could find a new teasing subject. “That sounds _wrong_ , Ryouma, shut up.”

Too late. Vampire-Wannabe caught his slip of tongue and laughed so loudly Daisuke wondered if he woke up anyone nearby, wherever he was. “I’m serious, Dai-chan,” he said, but his occasional snigger belied his words. “Are you thinking about accepting?”

“What do you think?”

“So this is why you’re calling?”

“Mm-hmm. Ryouma, should I take this chance?”

“Do you want to?”

“If this can stop the dreams, I’ll do it. I can’t sleep almost all the time.” Daisuke rubbed his eyes self-consciously, realizing how tired he was.

Delight had left Vampire-Wannabe’s voice right now. “Do whatever you think is best, Dai-chan. Maybe you should use a trial period at first.”

“Trial?”

“Yeah. Just give him three days or something, and you can decide for yourself. If you think he’s worth it, if he’s as nice as your manager’s prediction, go ahead and keep him. Like I said, do whatever you think is best.”

“I just… I don’t want him to end up like Doori-kun.”

“Dai-chan, it was _five_ years ago,” Vampire-Wannabe spoke patiently; his volume had dropped in case someone could hear him. “They won’t bother you anymore. The best thing about Taiki-kun blowing that place is that they leave us alone. Listen, my friend, I know you still have that fear, and I’m okay with that. But maybe it’s time to get that over with?”

Daisuke was silent for a few minutes, yet his friend didn’t hang up. “I’ll protect him, at all costs.”

“I know. Don’t worry about it. If he’s a nice kid, he’ll protect you too.”

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re right. Doori-kun said I have to do what Kei-chan did; taking him under my wing. I think I’ll do it.”

“I just hope he’s a real human being. I mean, look at me and Taiki-kun.”

“Me too. That way, he won’t have to know what I really am.”

“Right. Besides, you really need an assistant. Who else’s gonna fend off silver from you after Taiki-kun’s out to chase his own dreams? Maybe he should learn how to knock people out and lock them in the closet.”

A smile grew on Daisuke’s lips. “Don’t start, Ryouma. What Naito-kun did was illegal back then, no wonder he did what he did. If I have an assistant, I’ll just tell those people to back off when he replaces all the silver in the dressing room.”

“ _Privately_ , huh?” Vampire-Wannabe was now laughing again, and Daisuke could guess where this conversation was going. He knew his friend all too well. “Tell me, Dai-chan, do you think he’s a qualified Kikumaru?”

“Not again,” Daisuke groaned. The laugh from across the line became louder, and Daisuke finally let an amused grin cross his face. “Well, gotta admit he’s kinda cute. You’ll meet him if he passes the trial period.”

“Wonderful.” Vampire-Wannabe sighed dramatically. “When will someone cute be my assistant? Manager-san! I want a cute assistant! No, I _need_ a cute assistant!”

“Just get Naito-kun or Shouta-kun to roleplay with you or something.”

“Shut up.”

It was Daisuke’s turn to laugh. “You’re the one who danced into the room dressing like a cheerleader just to surprise Shouta-kun, even though that scene’s done weeks before. And should I remind you how much you wanna roleplay as high school students with Naito-kun once you saw a nice blue blazer and a fitting room when we were out together?”

“ _It was one time!_ ” They laughed for a few minutes until Vampire-Wannabe yawned. “Anyway, Dai-chan, I need to go. As much as I love talking to you, I need some sleep. I have to try, at least. Filming’s at noon, but I think you’re tired as well. Don’t drink too much of that stash of yours, or I’ll take your DVDs away.”

“Shush, I won’t. Can I ask you something before you hang up?”

“What is it?”

“He doesn’t need to know I’m a vampire, right?”

Vampire-Wannabe took a while to answer. “No. Not yet. If you think he passes the trial period, he’s not the only one who has to build your trust.”

“What do you mean?”

“He has to trust you as well, Dai-chan. When he does, you can tell him if you think the time is right. I just hope he won’t run away after that. After all, you’re not a common human being.”

“What if I grow attached to him?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Daisuke swore he could see Vampire-Wannabe smirking. “You’ve been alone for a long time, Dai-chan. An assistant who matches your donor criteria won’t hurt, so don’t worry. Besides, if he dares hurting you, I’ll break his bones.”

“Thank you, Ryouma.”

“Don’t mention it. Just… don’t let your guard down.”

Daisuke hung up and drank the rest of the retail blood in the cup. He couldn’t stop wondering since when his silly horse of a friend had become so wise.

* * *

Daisuke had never felt this nervous. The last time he did was when Naito replaced the silver in his first jewelry promotion photo shoot. Then again, _that_ was also because of Okamoto, thus Daisuke felt a sense of déjà vu as he walked with his manager towards the car, waiting for them. They were going straight to Theater Sun Mall after this, and Daisuke swore his hands were trembling.

Kinoshita had beamed when he said he’d give this assistant thing a try. He even agreed at Daisuke’s plan to put this Kyousuke Hamao on a three-day trial, which was a good sign.

“Did you cut your hair?” he’d asked curiously as if never noticed it before. Maybe he did, but it darkened Daisuke’s mood. He didn’t cut it, but he styled it differently from the usual. He even asked the hairstylist from his recent play to make up his hair. Despite everything, he wanted to make a good first impression. So Daisuke only shook his head and they left it at that.

“Kinoshita-san, can you tell me something?” he asked from the backseat. “How do my fans think of me?”

“Cool, mostly. They like you because you have this graceful air around you. You may fool around every once in a while, but they’re still looking at you that way. Why?”

Daisuke nodded and realized that Kinoshita couldn’t see the gesture from the front. “Just asking.”

_Be cool, Daisuke, and he’ll like you._

* * *

Daisuke and his manager waited for twelve minutes forty-seven seconds—in his anxiety, Daisuke tended to count something as trivial as that—before a young man walked into the meeting room with an older one who Daisuke recognized as Okamoto. The young man was a carbon copy of the one in his dreams, and an older version of the boy who’d helped him the night Doori was kidnapped.

 

Kyousuke Hamao.

Twenty-one years old.

 

“Watanabe-san, Kinoshita-san, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kyousuke bowed respectfully, a shy smile on his face.

Daisuke struggled to keep his cool. _This kiddo’s even cuter in person!_

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Kinoshita replied politely. He and Daisuke sat back down on the sofa and Okamoto excused himself. With that, they were left alone in the room. “I’m sure Okamoto-san has already told you the purpose of our visit, so why don’t you sit down to have a little chat with me?”

 _Be cool, Daisuke, that’s your primary selling point_. And that was what he did, which ended up with him staring blankly at the young man. Kyousuke’s mild smile faltered, but Daisuke was too caught up with himself to notice.

“Well, Hamao-kun, let’s get straight to the point.” Kinoshita’s words brought Daisuke back to the present. “On behalf of Watanabe-san here, I’m currently looking for an assistant for him. Someone who can attend to him during movie and photo shootings, rehearsals, auditions and so on. Since I’ve heard good things from Okamoto-san, I’m considering you for that job. Are you familiar with this kind of work?”

“Yes, I am.” Clouded by his own nervousness, Daisuke only saw how confident this boy was. “I’ve been working at this theater for about three years now and during that time there were many occasions on which I attended to stage actors and actresses, helped them with their costumes or with practicing their lines and ran several errands for them.”

 _How does this guy an errand boy? He could be a model on his own, at least!_ Daisuke thought sympathetically, but hurriedly kept his expression blank as Kinoshita spoke up.

“That sounds very promising, very promising indeed. So, let me tell you a little more about the details of this job.” Daisuke tuned him out as he rambled about Kyousuke’s future salary and work description. He was lucky that he didn’t space out completely, because Kinoshita nudged him slightly at the end of his monologue. “What do you say to that, Watanabe-san?”

“That plan sounds good enough to me.” _Use grand words, Daisuke, charm him!_ It seemed to work, because Kyousuke was watching him in wonder. _Well, at least the new hairstyle works_. Now Daisuke understood Vampire-Wannabe’s infatuation of Minami when he was still playing a certain tennis captain.

Thinking about his silly horse of a friend almost crumbled Daisuke’s façade. He pushed it to the back of his mind by letting Kinoshita’s voice fill his ears.

“I’m glad to hear it. How about you, Hamao-kun? Are you willing to agree to this arrangement and be Watanabe-san’s assistant for the duration of a three-day-trial?”

Kyousuke replied immediately. “Yes, I am. And I’m very much obliged to you and Watanabe-san for offering me this chance. Thank you very much.”

Kinoshita asked for Kyousuke’s contact details and gave out a piece of paper. Daisuke needed a while to realize that it was the details of his own schedule. “Good, that matter is settled then. If there should be any changes in the schedule, either Watanabe-san or I will let you know.” He rose to his feet. “Now, I should go and look for Okamoto-san. I want to bid him goodbye before I leave.”

“I believe you will find him somewhere in the foyer,” Kyousuke informed politely and they watched as the manager took his leave. When he turned back to Daisuke, realization hit him.

_He looks just like that boy. Someone I always think about when I heard the word ‘donor’. I’ll protect him at all costs. He doesn’t have to know anything._

“Ano, Watanabe-san…”

_He doesn’t seem to remember me at all. That’s good. Now, how to keep him out of everything while I’ve accepted him as my assistant?_

“…I would like to thank you for agreeing to Kinoshita-san’s proposal and for accepting me as your assistant…”

 _Be cool, Daisuke. Be distant. That way he won’t have to know._ Amidst Daisuke’s troubled thoughts, Vampire-Wannabe’s words returned to him. _Do whatever you think is best, Dai-chan. Just don’t let your guard down._

“…I promise to do my best. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_.”

Daisuke put up his walls and sealed it completely. He was an actor after all, he could play anybody.

“Don’t think too much of it.” His tone came out colder than he intended, but he couldn’t help it… he was too anxious. “I only agreed to this whole scheme because Kinoshita-san and the owner of this theater are old acquaintances and because I owe Okamoto-san a favor.”

With that, he left. Before he closed the door behind him, he could feel Kyousuke’s eyes on his back.

Just like five years ago.

* * *

As he made his way towards the waiting car, Daisuke wondered whether he’d made a mistake. But flashes of what happened in a certain cottage five years ago stopped him from doubting what he had done.

_You’re playing with fire, Daisuke._

Minami fell in love with Doori, his donor. They were kidnapped and almost killed. Despite the fact that Doori was the one starting it, it was obvious that acknowledging a vampire could mean a life full of threats. If Daisuke wasn’t careful, that could occur to him as well. He wasn’t really worried about himself… but Kyousuke was a different story entirely. If Daisuke lov—ended up like Minami, bad things would happen to an innocent human being.

_Protection is more important._

And what if _Kyousuke_ was the one who reject him? He certainly had a right to do that, since Daisuke was, quoting Vampire-Wannabe, not a common human being. Daisuke realized that he couldn’t live with that, especially when he knew how much Kyousuke resembled the dancing boy.

Daisuke realized that, just like him and Vampire-Wannabe, this meeting was a work of fate.

“All right,” he muttered to himself. He sat on the backseat and caught his reflection on the window. He changed his expression, turning it back to a cold one he’d presented in front of Kyousuke. “All right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. Despite the hilarious title, this turns out quite angsty. Well, this story offers Dai’s POV when he meets Mao the first time (in this series… the second time even though the memory is one-sided). This is also why I wrote Story III: to give other insight of why Daisuke ‘hated’ Mao in the first time they met.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
>   
> Btw, I need to ask. This is supposed to be the end of this series, because the canon Eternal Moon will take over from here. Should I put an end here or write some more? It'll take time and they'll stray even more from the canon story tho (about that one... what's new XD) and I don't wanna confuse readers even further. Ha.  
> Still, I'd love to hear what you think.  
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


End file.
